The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a machine tool, more particularly such an apparatus for supporting a milling head on the end of a movable robot arm.
French Patent 2,639,573 describes a device for supporting a machine tool on a robot arm wherein the connection may be either rigid, or movable with several degrees of freedom. This device comprises a flexible support having one degree of freedom of the tool holder relative to the end of the robot arm. This device allows the adjustment of the force on the machining tool such that it applies a constant force to the part being machined.
French Patent 2,555,083 discloses a device for automatic robot machining wherein the machine tool is suspended on a gimbal joint on a carriage which is fastened to the robot manipulator arm.